Spell Lists (Titiania)
This is a list of all Spells in the Living Basic D&D Homebrew setting. The spell system has been modified from basic in a mild regard to the fact that Basic was not very clear in regards to 'inverted' spells being their own spells (as demonstrated by spell listings for monsters). Spells, save for exceptions such as Dragon Magic, come from books which is something emphasized in the Titania setting. Thus this modified spell list has 'inverted' cleric spells listed separately with some special cleric rule regarding inversion. As with Basic D&D proper there are 7 spell levels though the list has been expanded with more spells then what basic provides- these spells are derived from those of various AD&D editions. NOTE: The list is currently being compiled and thus spells may move position a bit while they are organized in a fashion to expresses advancement in skill. Level 1 representing the power of a level 2 cleric (spell level does not equate character level); one who has advanced from acolyte to official clergy. Level 7 represents the most powerful of cleric spells. Cleric Spells As cleric spells come from meditation upon holy texts inverting a cleric spell is called 'profaning' and can lead to one loosing their ability to cast cleric spells if done frequently enough. However, for a cleric who follows a negative deity - whose holy texts present 'finger of death' and other inversions as the 'proper' spell there is no penalty as they are following their faith's teachings. Druid in Titania is like Basic considered a cleric but unlike Basic is not considered it's own class; rather it's part of a religion where upon the druidic restrictions (having to be of the Neutral alignment, etc) are requisites for maintaining access to Cleric spells. Due to this a character can indeed start out as a level 1 Druid rather then what Basic would have. Basic, via the Companion Rules would have a cleric become a leader in the church before abandoning civilization to become a druid. Such works for a change in path but as a number of Druidic spells are level 1,2, etc such shouldn't be necessary. For a Druid the holy text they study isn't a book, but Druid Stones covered in runes they understand. These stones are scattered throughout the world and new stones can be created in a way similar to how a magic-user expands their spellbook- inscribing a stone with runes that allow for the learning of a spell the Druid knows. As a living setting these stones will be used by other druids through out the passage of time. The spell list here is not the same as that found in official Basic, and thus characters utilizing it may only be used in a basic campaign outside the Titania setting with DM's permission. In Titiania a Cleric needs a holy text or in the case of a Druid 'Druidic Stones' to meditate upon these spells. Cleric Spells revolve around life, death, good, evil, fear, and courage. Clerics are about the spirit- how it is in life, where it will go in death, and the morale of those around them. First Level Cleric Spells * Cause Fear (inverts to Remove Fear) * Cause Light Wounds (inverts to Cure Light Wounds) * Cure Light Wounds (inverts to Cause Light Wounds) * Darkness (inverts to Light) * Detect Danger * Detect Evil * Detect Magic * Faerie Fire * Light (inverts to Darkness) * Locate * Predict Weather * Protection from Evil * Purify Food and Water * Remove Fear (inverts to Cause Fear) * Resist Cold Second Level Cleric Spells * Bless (inverts to Curse) * Confuse Alignment (inverts to Know Alignment) * Curse (inverts to Bless) * Find Traps * Free Person (Inverts to Hold Person) * Heat Metal * Hold Person (inverts to Free Person) * Know Alignment (inverts to Confuse Alignment) * Obscure * Produce Fire * Resist Fire * Silence 15' Radius * Snake Charm * Speak with Animals * Warp Wood Third Level Cleric Spells * Call Lightening * Continual Darkness (inverts to Continual Light) * Continual Light (inverts to Continual Darkness) * Cure Blindness * Cure Disease * Curse (inverts to Remove Curse) * Growth of Animals * Hold Animal * Locate Object * Protection from Poison * Remove Curse (inverts to Curse) * Speak with Dead * Striking * Water Breathing Fourth Level Cleric Spells * Animate Dead * Cause Serious Wounds (inverts to Cure Serious Wounds) * Control Temperature 10' Radius * Create Water * Cure Serious Wounds (inverts to Cause Serious Wounds) * Detect Magic * Neutralize Poison (inverts to Poison) * Poison (inverts to Neutralize Poison) * Plant Door * Protection from Evil 10' Radius * Protection from Lightening * Speak with Plants * Sticks to Snakes * Summon Animals Fifth Level Cleric Spells * Anti-Plant Shell * Control Winds * Dissolve * Pass Plant Sixth Level Cleric Spells * Aerial Servant * Anti-Animal Shell * Create Normal Animals * Cureall * Summon Weather * Transport Through Plants * Turn Wood Seventh Level Cleric Spells * Creeping Doom * Earthquake * Holy Word * Metal to Wood * Raise Dead Fully * Restore * Summon Elemental * Survival * Travel * Wish * Wizardry * Weather Control Magic-User Spells Level 1 * Charm Person * Detect Magic * Floating Disc * Hold Portal * Light Magic Missile * Protection from Evil * Read Languages * Read Magic * Shield * Sleep * Ventriloquism Level 2 * Continual Light * Detect Evil * Detect Invisible * ESP * Invisibility * Knock * Levitate * Locate Object * Mirror Image * Phantasmal Force * Web * Wizard Lock Workshop For the reorganization of the Basic D&D spell list and for the reworking, creation, or addition of spells for the list. Least to Most Complex * Detect Evil > Protection from Evil > Protection from Evil 10' Radius * Predict Weather > Control Temperature > Control Temperature 10' Radius > Control Winds > Control Weather * Speak with Dead > Animate Dead > Reincarnate > Raise Dead Fully New and Modified * Clone - Works the way Reincarnation does in Core Basic but with out the new body being of a different race. Like Reincarnation from Core Basic the spell requires part of the dead body from which will grow a new body that will be inhabited by the deceased. * Reincarnate (Cleric Spell) - Reincarnate is not the same as Raise Dead Fully. Rather than restore life to the dead it has the dead re-enter the world born into a new body. Due to the living nature of the Titania setting this sort of power doesn't have the same issue it would in Basic. The individual retains, in some capacity, memories of the life they lead- they enter the new life having the same alignment they where in life but in the body of a creature that is next in the alignment wheel depending on past lives. Lawful > Neutral > Chaotic > Neutral > Lawful > Neutral > Chaotic > Neutral. Generally, unless contacted with in a certain number of years after being reborn- the individual will suppress their old life to live another yet retain elements of who they where as part of their personality. Places will seem familiar, they may feel they know someone they never met, and at times they may dream of the life they had. Category:Titania